The Celestial Games
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: All the Celestial Wizards are pulled into a game by a Celestial Spirit that was banished from the Celestial World because he turned evil. "Yoko" decides he wants to play a game of tag. You run or hide, because if he gets you, your magic will be taken. The rest of Fairy Tail don't realize until Sorcerer Magazine lets out an article...


**All the Celestial Wizards are pulled into a game by a Celestial Spirit that was banished from the Celestial World because he turned evil. "Yoko" decides he wants to play a game of tag. You run or hide, because if he gets you, your magic will be taken. The rest of Fairy Tail don't realize until Sorcerer Magazine lets out an article... (Yoko means Sunshine,Sunlight)**

**The Celestial Games Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

The guild was really lively today. Tables were thrown everywhere, there was fights, there were drunk people...I could continue but it would be a LONG list. I'm heading home right now, I bet Natsu's in my bed again. Sigh. Can't he get his own? Oh well..I'm at the house now. I can swear that the house is glowing, it must be my imagination. I put the key into the key hole and unlock the door. DING DONG. "Huh?" I say to myself and I heard the sound of a Celestial Spirit being summoned. I look around but nothing there. "Hehe." Chuckled Yoko. "Let's play a game!" I looked down and saw a little red creature. It had black wings and had spikes with a big grin. "W-What are you? WHO ARE YOU?" I question but then scream. "I'm Yoko. A Celestial Spirit." The creature grins and starts running off. "Hey! Come back!" I chase the Celestial Spirit until I realize that I've stepped into a PORTAL!

**Yukino's POV**

Stings late..again. (A/N: Yukino is in Sabortooth and she has met Lucy. She never got kicked out of Sabortooth in the GMG, Grand Magic Games and Sting is the master of the guild) Rogue's with him so he should arrive soon, though. They always take ages. God. What do Dragon Slayers do before they meet up with their nakama..? I suppose while I'm waiting I could at least buy the hotel for the night. "That hotel looks nice! How much is it?" I say to myself as I look at the sign on the wall. "Oh. It's 400,000 Jewels. That's a lot." "Too much for you?" The women at the desk asks. I never realized that the door was open. "Yes. I only have 250,000 Jewels. I'm only staying for a night, with two others and two cats." "I see." The lady said, I looked at her and she continued, "I could give you the room for 100,000 Jewels if you like." "Oh really? Thank you!" I answered and took the key and went up to the room. I unlocked the door and heard the sound of a summoning. DING DONG. I looked around and saw a little red creature sat on the bed. It had spikes and black wings. It had a piece of rope around it's neck that had the number 1 on it. It grinned at me and jumped onto me, I fell back a little and went into a portal. Oh no.

**In the portal**

"Where am I?" Lucy asked as she looked around, she saw Yukino sat down and walked over to her. "Where are we?" Yukino asked. "I was going to say that.." They both heard a giggle and looked at the creature. "You're in my realm...CELESTIAL HELL!" It grinned largely and looked at them. It still had a rope on it's neck but it now has the number 2 on it. Why do the numbers keep changing you ask? Each time Yoko gets a Celestial Wizard trapped in his 'Realm' the number changes. "Why are we here?" Lucy asked. Yoko didn't answer for a few minutes but then started talking to itself "I still have more to collect." The girls looked at eachother. "There's only two Celestial Wizards alive though.." "Exactly. I will resurrect all the dead ones and make a game!" Its grin became bigger as it disappeared. "Now were stuck here.." Yukino said and she looked at Lucy. "But what is this place?" Lucy asked. The whole place was red. There was a few pools of red liquid, maybe blood. All the trees were black and didn't have any leaves and were very thin. There was a forest in the distance which looked just like any normal forest, though things may not seem what they look like...

**In the Celestial World**

"How could we let this happen?" Loke shouted as he paced around. "They're trapped there now! I'm sorry!" Aries said shyly. "We need to save them!" Scorpio screamed, furious. "What's all this ruckus about?" the Celestial King asked. "LUCY AND YUKINO HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY YOKO!" All the spirits started getting worried. The Celestial King's eyes widened. "That little creature? How did he get into the Human World? He was banished to Celestial Hell many, many years ago." "He connected himself to any key that they used, but that doesn't include our keys and he appeared and got them to follow him into the portal!" Capricorn shouted. "Stop shouting!" "We need to get into Celestial Hell-Ebi!" Cancer said. "Unfortunatly, I won't be able to go. There's no water and the place is over 80 degrees. I would probably die if I entered there, that implies to most of you to. Loke, you have a human-kind body, you'll probably die too." Aquarius stated. "But they're human too! They'll burn to death , if we don't hurry." Libra bellowed. "If we don't hurry, don't hurry." Gemini repeated. "My arrows wouldn't work there. Moshi, Moshi." Sagittarius stated. "I WON'T LET THAT PERVERT NEAR LUCY-SAMA'S BEAUTIFUL BODY!" Taurus shouted. "I'm pretty sure you're the pervert.." Horologium said. "We need to have a plan to rescue Hime and Yukino." Virgo said with no emotion. Crux just sat there, silent, looking like he was sleeping but he was actually thinking of a plan. "Pun! Pun!" Plue dances around near Loke. "You think there would be clues at where they last were, Plue?" Loke asked. "Pun!" Lyra was singing about how she missed Lucy, it made the atmosphere even more worried and sad and Pyxis was trying to figure out which way was North, as that's where Celestial Hell was.


End file.
